


Ancient love

by Daniel_ii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, Cute, Dead ancestor, Elemental - Freeform, Gay, Love at first grave, M/M, Tomstone, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_ii/pseuds/Daniel_ii
Summary: Will Fletcher, finds out his soulmate may not be around anymore. In the year of 2050 anything and everything can happen.





	Ancient love

I had argued that going to an old abandoned cemetery on the outskirts of town on Halloween was a very bad idea, but my friends are very persistent, some popular kids were going to host a party near it to ‘boost the spookiness’ So that’s how I found myself in a field of graves, my friends were gone and my flashlight was flickering. I should have changed the batteries, to be honest, there was a lot of stuff I would have done differently. But something I didn’t expect was that a name on a grey slab of concrete started glowing as my flashlight failed me, I stood in shock as I stared at the red glowing letters stared at me back. ‘Daniel Hans’ it read, I was in the dark, red cast on my hands as I reached out to it. They were dead how was this my soulmate? It was said if you read the name of your soulmate it would glow in your preferred color. I glanced at it, it was worn down and the symbols at the top had faded smoothed down by the elements. I read the inscription.

‘In memory of James the 3rd Trevelyan, who died in 1689-1711 in the 22nd year’ It was short and lacking any indication of what kind of person they were, like why some person from 400 years ago was my soulmate, it was a bit late now wasn’t it. I touched the stone and it glowed brighter the name changing slightly. 

‘Jamie Trevelyan’ it read now, I stared at it how was I supposed to find this guy and how did he still have the same last name after 400 years, I sighed staring at the stone. Did they know about me, was there a backstory to this, did old me find James and we get it on. That made me cringe at the thought. 

“Fletcher!” I heard Allyssa yell, I looked at the stone again before yelling back ‘here’, she ran over darting through the stones, she grabbed my arm huffing. I wondered where the others were. “I lost the others, we have to find them” She was close to passing out. 

“Allyssa calm down please sit down, wait here I’ll find them,” I said sighing and touching the ground, but I recoiled when I left something warm run through my fingers. I glanced back glaring at the tombstone still glowing. I groaned and sat down with Allyssa. 

“What’s the matter Fletch?” She asked holding her flashlight and mine, I looked at the tombstone again, “Is there too much... death in the ground?” She asked, I sighed closing my eyes and touching the ground again, focusing on Lukas and Braidy. I smirked when I felt them they were touching the ground, following protocol smart dudes.

“They followed protocol, but I can’t find Katie, stay here make sure you have something touching the ground, please,” I said, she nodded. I got up and took my shoes off, it helps me find people if some skin is in contact with the ground. I ran towards Braidy and Lukas, I nearly smacked into them. 

“Jesus Fletch!” Braidy shrieked as I chuckled rubbing the back of my neck. 

“It worked! I told you Braidy!” Lukas cheered, I smiled. 

“Where is Katie?” I asked cutting the celebration short, I felt warmth shoot through my feet and I fell back hating the feeling, it didn’t feel right but it did at the same time. 

“Katie went home, she called me. What is up with you?” Lukas asked me helping me up, I ignored him and started walking back to the tombstone, I saw Allyssa sitting there messing with the dirt. She looked up at me and wiped her hand on her jeans, I glared at the tombstone that was glowing bright red, casting a menacing glow on Alyssa.

“I found my soulmate” I announced, glaring at the stupid tombstone, Allyssa stood up excited I could feel everyone’s happiness through the ground, “There they are,” I said glaring at the tombstone, even more, the heat crept up my legs and I ignored it. 

“Where?” Allyssa asked, I chuckled and stood in front of the grave. 

“Right here,” I said the heat crept up past my stomach and I sat down stopping it from going further. 

“He died, oh my god Fletcher are you alright?” Allyssa asked I laughed.

“Yeah, I’ve had 400 years to get over it,” I said kicking at the ground, hugging my knees to my chest, stupid Jamie. 

“400… 400 years, he’s been dead that long?” Braidy asked, I sighed and nodded but they couldn’t see the light being emitted from the grave. Midnight struck, the death bells rung, and I felt an uneasiness rip through the ground I shivered. 

“Something’s happening, something’s wrong” I warned as the ground shook. Arms popped up out of the ground fully fleshed and fine, I screamed like a kid as did my friends, I scrambled back from Jamie, but nothing happened, I stared at it for a moment as the dead people went and joined the other kids, they weren’t aware of the dead kids they were dancing with. I stared at Jamie’s grave a sense of disappointment rang through me, even in death my soulmate was dead. 

“You know, I am a normal person, not some weird supernatural phenome” I heard a voice say, I looked up. He wore a biker jacket and some jeans with oil stains on them with work boots. He was older than me. All I could manage was. 

“Huh?” I said as I stared at the gorgeous man in front of me, he looked 19 maybe 20, my friends were in the same boat as me. 

“I’m guessing your William Purvis- or is it Will Fletcher now?” He asked, I stared at him my hand accidentally hitting the ground, I gasped as a red line shot from my hand across the ground to his feet and a blue line shot from him to me. 

“just Fletcher,” I said, staring in shock that I just found my soul mate in an old cemetery I didn’t want to go to, I noticed a blue glow across from the red glow. Our old selves had been buried across from each other. I got up. 

“Ok just Fletcher, I’m Jamie. Glad to finally meet” He said holding his hand out, I grinned and took his hand, it was like everything was fixed with me again, the missing part I had lived with seemed fixed. Whatever happened back then must have been so spectacular even the ground held hints of it. 

“You too,” I said still a little bit out of, Braidy tipped water on the ground and I shivered reeling back. “Why do you keep doing that, it’s so cold!” I snapped at him, he smiled. 

“You were drooling, had to help you someway,” He said crossing his arms, I glared at him but wiped my mouth anyway just in case.

“I'm confused,” Jamie said, looking from me to the water now soaking into the ground, I chuckled a little. 

“He has a certain connection to the ground, if some skin is touching to the ground he can find people or feel certain things. Like pouring cold water on the ground” Allyssa said, I sighed at her.  
“So, you made the lines?” He asked me, I laughed awkwardly turning back to him, I was from a long line of element manipulators, I was one of the weaker ones, but I still had a connection to the earth. 

“yeah I guess, I thought only I could see that,” I said, he shook his head, I took his hand. Warm shot through me again. “that was you” I said, I had been feeling his energy. But I did wonder how he found me since it was on the outskirts of town on Halloween. 

“yeah it was me,” He said, I still had questions about how close our ancestors were, I betted it was closer than what was recommended for that time and I wondered if that was what ended their lives. “Come with me, I’ll take you home,” Jamie said, I looked at my friends. I shuffled my feet, I wondered what to do with them. I smiled and touched the ground, looking for Tony he lived 5 minutes away. I called him to us. 

“Hang on, Tony’s coming,” I said, walking to the road. He pulled up as we walked to the road. 

“Fuck you Fletch, Fuck your stupid powers” he snapped at me as my friends got into the car, I waved as they left. Jamie smiled and took my hand, he handed me a helmet. I didn’t need it but I put it on anyway. He put his helmet on and I wrapped my arms around him as I got on his motorcycle. True to his word he took me home as I directed him.

I got of filled with thrill, I bent down touching the ground making sure my friends were ok. They were, it was a tradition to touch the ground when we all got home, it left an impression so I could even after hours of them doing it, I could still feel it. 

“What are you doing?” Jamie asked touching my hand, I looked up at him. 

“Making sure my friends got home, it’s a tradition to touch the ground when we get home so I can make sure everyone is safe. You should do it too, it would make me feel better if you did, so I could make sure you were ok” I blabbered, he chuckled cupping my face. 

“Of course, I would, as long as you let me have your number,” He said winking, I laughed nervously. I tapped my back pocket and brought it up to him, he smiled tapping his pocket merging our phone numbers and my phone vibrated. 

“I’ll see you Later Just Fletcher,” He said, I laughed waving as he drove off, I sat on the driveway feeling as he left and went down the road making sure he made it home ok. He touched the ground when he got home like he said. I pulled out my phone.  
‘you did it’ I sent, there was a pause before he replied  
‘geez that quickly?’ he asked  
‘well yeah, it leaves an impression, all I have to do is touch the ground with skin and I can tell whether you did it or not’ I replied, Embarrassed about my weak powers, if I was like my mom I could do so much more, but my sister was the one who got most the power, I borrowed hers sometimes when I was in a fight or needed her help. 

‘I’m glad, I’ll see you tomorrow at 12, coffee date?’ he sent back, my cheeks flushed and I sent a yes. I ran inside to blab to my mother about my soulmate, ignoring the part where I went to the cemetery and nearly lost my friends. But I would ask her about our ancestors eventually. 

But right now I was ecstatic my soulmate wasn’t 6 ft under and 422 years old.


End file.
